Affection
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Yuma gets sick, but Astral wants to spend time with him.  Mature story, boyxboy


OK, this is my first smutty y+a

this story is greatly inspired by the story "the first time" by okikage

thnx Hana13 for reviewing a story 45 minutes after I uploaded it!

"Yuma!" Astral floated up to the attic room of Yuma's. "I saw the most peculier thing out on the street! I have so many questions to ask you and you have been in here all day." Astral floated over to Yuma's hammock.

"Go'way..."

"Yuma..."Astral gazed down curiously at the still body beneath him.

"Yuma..." He continued again." You're concerning me..."

The still body groaned, cracking his eyes open to look at the spirit. "Not now, Astral, I'm sick..." Yuma coughed hard, his eyes watering at the effort.

"Sick?" Astral asked, his smooth voice laced with curiosity.

"_Yeah_.."

Astral cocked his head, "What is this sick _'sick'_?How does it effect you?"

"Astral!" Yuma unintentianaly yelled at Astral, feeling the stress of the cold. _'Bronk, why did you have to sneeze on _me_?'_

Astral ducked his head and looked away, taking a floating step back. "I apolagise, Yuma..."Astral felt a strange pain in his stomach. Yuma had never yelled at him before. Sure, he definatley got uset with. But never angered so that he would yell at Astral in vain.

Yuma sighed, not meaning to tell at Astra. He was only curious.

He looked at Asral guiltily. "Astral?" He asked gently.

Astral looked at Yuma, his eyes clearly filled with hurt. His always white-blue skin even seemed to be duller. _'I didn't do that did I_?'

"Look, I'm sorry." Yuma coughed, Astral taking as worried step forward as he gasped lightly for air. "When I recover I'll answer all your questions, 'kay? We can even watch a movie you want to watch.

Astral nodded. He got on his kneas and crossed his arms over yuma's hammock, resting his cheek on his wrist.

Yuma turned on his side, facing Astral. Their noses almost touching, not they would be able to, since Astral wasn't really there.

Yuma gazed intto Astral's gentle stare. Yuma fell asleep that way, Astral's warm aura warming his cold body.

Astral stared at Yuma's serene, sleeping face. He put pretended to rub Yuma's back.

Yuma awole to shuffling in hir room. He opened his eyes to see Astral floating above him, staring at something.

Yuma sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly. He opened his eyes his eyes to see his sister pouring medicine into a spoon.

"Ah, no!" Yuma stuck his head under his pillow.

"Yuma." Akari laughed."C'mon, I have to go."

"Okay," Yuma relutantly let Akari slip the spoon into his mouth. (Astral wished that spoon was his tongue...)

"Alright, I'll be home later tonight."

"Okay," Yuma replied, Astral floated back to the hammock, knealing down infront of Yuma.

"Call me if you need anything." She said as she tried climbing down the hammock, having a bit of trouble.

Yuma laughed."I told you, you can'yt get up and down that latter in skinnies."

"Shut up, Yuma!" With her good-bye she was gone.

"Yuma...?"Astral asked,*pretending to stroke Yuma's cheek.

"I'm fine." Yuma coughed.

"Might we go into the key?" Astral asked, wanting to hold Yuma.

Yuma nodded, letting Astral do the rest. Yuma felt a gust of wind and then nothing. He sighed contently as he felt Astral's arms around him, being pulled against his chest.

"Mm...Astral..."Yuma relaxed in Astral's put his own arms around Astral's neck, pulling himself closer."Thanks, Astral..."

"I'm glad to make you happy." Astral said, nuzzling Yuma's hair."I enjoy being close to you, being able to touch you..."

Astral had both arms securely around Yuma's upper back.

Yuma lifted his head to kiss the bottom of Astral's chin. Astral gently but quickly took Yuma's lips in his own before he could look down again. they kissed passionatly for a few moments. Astral was as gentle as he could, remembering Yuma was 'sick'.

Yuma slid his tongue inbetween Astral's slick lips. Astral opened his mouth, letting Yuma take the dominent role.

He felt YUma's feet rub his. He wondered if humans did this to show affection to eachother. He rememberd watching a show on the magical box were a man rubbed a woman's back while 'showing afection'.

He brought his hand down from Yuma's shoulders and started to gently rub his lower back.

"Hey..." Yuma looked at Astral."What are you doing?"

"Humans do this to confort eachother, do they not?"

Yuma looked down and nuzzled Astral's neck, their legs becoming intertwined.

"I geuss they do..."

Astral's finger traveled lower, making small circles on Yuma's skin. They went lower until they hit the waist-band of his pajamas.

"Mm.." Yuma wrapped his legs around Astral's thin waist."Lower, Astral..."He murmered into Astral's collarbone, bringing a hand to rest on Astral's neck.

Astral kept his hans were it was, except for a single finger that slipped beneath his pajamas.

"Ah... more, please ,Astral."Yuma started to gently grind their lower parts together.

"Yuma?" Astral removed his hand and grought it up to stroke Yuma's hair.

Yuma groaned at the lost feeleing. "Astral,why'd you stop?"

Astral sighed lightly, looking down at Yuma, who looked back at him with tired, lustful eyes.

Astral smiled,"Perhaps if yoour to sick to answer my questions, your to sick for such activities."

"_Astral_!" YUma whined as Astral unwrapped his legs from his small hips and simply held him against his chest, gently rubbing his back.

Yuma sighed, crawling up Astral';s body to rest his head on Astral's shoulder, resting his hand on his face. He gently touched his cheek, then stroked his silky hair.

Astral leaned his head on Yuma's.

Yuma sighed and kissed Astral's neck. This was good enough. He enjoyed being with Astral. He cared deeply for Astral and knew Astral felt the same. Besides, _Astral was learnig._

_i take requests!_


End file.
